<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow by wednesday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456969">Yellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday'>wednesday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cipher and Lana on Yavin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lana Beniko/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Yellow</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts">Kartaylir</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
They get an hour’s notice, but everyone knows it will take more than that to make absolutely sure every piece of equipment is wiped clean, packed up and then wiped clean again. Just to make extra certain they don’t accidentally leave anything important laying around or worse, take any Republic spyware or viruses with them.
</p><p>
Cipher almost feels bad for Lana -- she ends up being the one to oversee the clean-up. Then again, it’s at least partially because of her new position, and for that Cipher can’t drag up any sympathy at all.
</p><p>
Here she is, standing around, waiting on another Sith in charge of Imperial Intelligence. Sith Intelligence, now that everyone is done with pretending anyone else could be deemed fit to be in charge.
</p><p>
With a faint shake of her head Cipher dismisses the resentment. It’s not really directed at Lana. It doesn’t take any Force powers to tell she’s not wholly happy with her new assignment either. Another thing she has in common with her predecessors, but Cipher is confident Lana at least will deal with it better.
</p><p>
“Oh! Cipher, you’re still here.” There are several notifications blinking urgently on the datapad in Lana’s hand, but she ignores them for the time being. “Will you be making your way back with us?”
</p><p>
The question makes Cipher pause. She hadn’t been fully sure not doing it was an option after Marr’s goodbye speech. Lana’s voice trails off in a way that makes it sound like she’s asking about more than just the flight back to Dromund Kaas, too.
</p><p>
“My Lord?” one of the Ensigns dragging crates of equipment interrupts.
</p><p>
“Yes, put that in the shielded container with everything else. And try not to fry your comm units this time.”
</p><p>
The Ensign hurries away as Lana glances down at her datapad and looks harried for only a moment before her face returns to her usual placid expression. It’s more than a little unusual for Sith, in Cipher’s experience, but it fits Lana. Appearing harmless is an efficient weapon -- Cipher knows this very well.
</p><p>
“You’re taking to the shiny new position well,” Cipher says to stall, and wonders if it sounds like an attempt to insult to Lana. It’s not meant to be.
</p><p>
“I <em>had</em> planned to be done with the subterfuge after this whole affair.”
</p><p>
There’s something in the air, creeping along the edges of the camp that feels like loose ends. She’s likely not the only one to notice -- many of the people involved in the clean-up keep looking around furtively every now and then, like they know they should be doing something else, but have forgotten what. It feels vaguely ominous and like everything that they’ve done in the last days, months has only been insignificant and the prelude to something else that they can’t see yet.
</p><p>
Lana is still looking at Cipher, waiting for some kind of answer. Her attention, however, makes Cipher feel like whatever she says next matters a great deal. It’s deceptive and Cipher has inconveniently gotten used to it these past weeks. She’s not quite ready to let it go.
</p><p>
“I’m sure you have some task in mind for me already,” Cipher says and can’t help but feel something at the smile on Lana’s face. “<i>My Lord</i>,” she adds and performs the tiniest possible bow. It’s barely a tilt of her head and would likely earn her untold punishments from any other Sith. 
</p><p>
Lana, though, laughs at her audacity and her eyes sparkle wickedly.
</p><p>
She’s not amused enough to pass up the chance at help and does put Cipher to work. She hasn’t had to do this kind of clean-up in a long time, and combining it with attempts to distract Lana makes it surprisingly fun. Lana tries to scold her for setting a bad example, but she’s also the one who pushes Cipher against the gutted remains of the conference table and kisses her like this isn’t the first time, like she knows Cipher inside out already. Like they aren’t in plain sight of anyone who might decide to wander back this way.
</p><p>
Cipher thinks about moving behind some sufficiently concealing piece of rubble or the closest tree at least, but Lana’s hand is already on the inside of her thigh and then higher, and Cipher stops caring. Instead she focuses on the feel of Lana’s hair against her face, lips against her own and Lana’s hand between her legs.
</p><p>
“Really, Cipher, your lack of discipline is disruptive,” Lana breathes against her cheek. She also alternates her movements and quickly finds the right pressure and angle to make Cipher’s knees buckle and her breath stutter. 
</p><p>
“I’m not sure a single reprimand will be enough to correct that.” Cipher barely makes it through the whole sentence before she abandons her composure in favor of grinding harder against Lana’s hand. She wants to take her clothes off, to feel Lana’s fingers slide inside where they’re only teasing her now. The rough fabric against her skin is a sweet torture.
</p><p>
“We’ll have to address the issue more thoroughly later,” Lana says and kisses her again. Cipher is too close too fast, but it’s too late to slow down, and she wants-- The wave of heat that washes over her is sharp, blinding, but too brief. It leaves her wanting more.
</p><p>
Lana’s kisses don’t slow down much, but the sounds of people approaching signal the end of their unexpected break. For a second Cipher considers falling to her knees anyway to see if Lana would stop her or go with it, witnesses be damned. In the end she doesn't, but she does start her renewed employment with a disciplinary meeting.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>